The invention proceeds from a hob apparatus.
A hob apparatus which comprises a configuration unit and is designed as an induction hob apparatus is already known from the prior art. The configuration unit has two input connections which are each intended to form a connection to at least one heating frequency unit. Furthermore the configuration unit has two output connections which are each intended to form a connection to a plurality of heating elements. In each case a switch of the configuration unit is disposed between a first of the input connections and a first of the output connections as well as between a second of the input connections and a second of the output connections. The switches are intended to switch the two heating frequency units in parallel.